


There's a Dorito in Lapis' Teeth

by fishstic



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Human AU, braces au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. A dorito joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Dorito in Lapis' Teeth

If there was one thing her dentist should have told Lapis when she got her braces it was that it’s not a smart idea to surprise someone else with braces with a kiss. It generally wasn’t a good idea to surprise Peridot with a kiss anyway, but a worse idea now. 

“How long are we going to be stuck like this?” Peridot mumbled trying not to pull too hard on either of their braces. To tell the truth this was as painful as it was funny to look at. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Lapis mumbled back. She took out her phone and sent off one text to Jasper. 

“NO NEED TO BE ALARMED BUT THE DORITO IS STUCK IN MY TEETH AND I WITH NO DENTAL FLOSS“

Jasper read that message three times before deciding she wasn’t sure if the “Dorito” was Peridot or an actual Dorito. “Have you tried a toothpick?”

“It’s Peri. Our braces got stuck together when we kissed. Pls send help.”

Jasper laughed so hard she dropped her phone. It took her a full three minutes to stop laughing long enough to find her phone again. Then another minute to send the next text, this time to Yellow Diamond, “You’ll never guess what happened to Lapis and your daughter. We have to go see this!”

“Wat dey do?” Yellow Diamond texted back. 

“They got their braces stuck together when they kissed.” Jasper replied. 

“R dey in dey dorm?”

“Yeah.”

“Meet u there.”

Five minutes later

“Will you please stop laughing and help us!” Peridot tried to shout but that didn’t make Jasper laugh any less. 

Yellow Diamond chuckled but walked over to them and after examining the situation gently pushed Peridot’s mouth up and the braces got unhooked from each other. “Don’t do this again. Next time I won’t help. I’ll just laugh with Jasper.”


End file.
